1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring-balanced wall-type bed-frame member and to a bed assembly containing a plurality of said bed frame members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spring-balanced wall-type bed assemblies, which contain: (1) a mattress assembly (e.g., mattress and either springs or boxspring); and (2) a bed-frame, are known. One recent example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,106 to L. Wolfe. In such devices, however, the bed-frame is an integral unit comprising two side members which are permanently joined together by at least one cross member. The width of the frame is approximately equal to the width of the mattress assembly it is intended to hold, so that the side members support the two opposed edge portions of the mattress assembly. Such bed assemblies are, therefore, designed to hold only one type of mattress assembly (for example, for either a double, queen-size, or king-size bed) and cannot be used with mattress assemblies having a differing width. The only option that a person would have in order to fit a number of mattress assemblies of differing widths would be to purchase a plurality of such integral bed-frames, each having a width which corresponds to the width of the particular mattress assembly for which it is intended.